


All The Marks on Your Skin

by Areum113



Series: A Darker Twist [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Piercings, Punk Percy Jackson, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areum113/pseuds/Areum113
Summary: Percy took a break from growing his tattoo collection after starting to date. Now that Nico could see them rather up close on a regular basis when he stayed over, it felt like a good time to ask about them.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: A Darker Twist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555936
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	All The Marks on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I was already writing this and transferring it to my pc from my notes when someone asked about Percy’s tattoos and why they are monsters. I have seen fics with punk and tattooed Percy and he usually has sea creatures and patterns (understandably). I like to think people, at least someone like Percy would get a tattoo for a reason so I wanted to put their reasoning for my story. It got a bit dark though. I am a sucker for dark and terrible backstories creating sweet characters.  
> I do not own PJO. I do own my OC Chris and he legit doesn’t matter. At all. Not even to me.

It had been over a month since Nico and Percy started dating. With a start as intense as theirs, by the time they went to camp to reveal their relationship they were already spending almost every night in each other’s cabins. It was handy to be the only Greek children to Poseidon and Hades. When Hazel came to visit Nico and the Greek members of the Seven Nico could spend nights in Poseidon cabin with Percy. She had blushed hard when she noticed Nico wasn’t in his cabin most nights but in Percy’s instead. For reasons besides simply sleeping.

Will had accepted the new relationship and breaking up with Nico rather well. He mentioned that he was expecting it. He almost seemed as sad about losing Percy’s ass in _parties_ as his break-up. A confession from Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus had brought his mood up rather quickly too. The Seven, besides Annabeth, were surprised by the turn of events, especially Jason. But they took it rather well and were happy for their friends. Hazel had come to congratulate Nico and stay over in Camp Half-Blood for the Christmas break. Piper was happy to see them, and it was nice to have her around. Jason and Frank were rather busy in Camp Jupiter but sent their regards, and Leo was touring with Calypso just sending in a sarcastic message with hidden happiness to see his friends do well.

Nico could see the guys around camp that were looking at Percy with longing, lust-filled eyes. He never paid attention to them when he was one of them but now that he knew more about the green eyed bot's escapades it was glaringly obvious. A lot of people wanted a piece of the hero of Olympus and a lot of people had a piece and wanted more. Nico assumed they were angry for losing their chances with Percy as he seemed rather committed to Nico and he couldn’t blame them. Who wouldn’t enjoy that great body and sexy ass? Nico sure as Hades did.

Percy went back to Manhattan after the break ended. Nico was technically at camp as a "year rounder” but being capable of shadow-traveling meant he was in Percy’s apartment quite often. He was over at Jackson’s every weekend, every time Sally and Paul were out and whenever he felt like it during week days. Sally had offered for him to stay over every time, they were happy to have him around and they had a guest bedroom although they all knew Nico would stay in Percy’s bedroom. He hadn’t quite accepted the offer but it was a thought that lingered in the back of his head.

He also made sure sure to come over every time Percy’s history project partner Chris came around. He made sure to kiss and touch Percy in front of the mortal to stake his claim. Percy made a few jokes about him acting too possessive. At least he seemed to get the point across to the mortal pretty well and Chris stopped flirting or at least trying so hard to get into Percy’s pants so much. The jock made a few comments about how a “little emo kid” like Nico wasn’t probably aware of all the lewd tattoos and piercings Percy had. Nico was fast to shut him up and show him how wrong he was. He knew all about what was on his boyfriend’s body.

The mortal had still reminded him that he didn’t know everything. He had seen all of Percy’s tattoos and piercings but he wanted know more. Nico wanted to know _why_ Percy got them, what they meant. So a Friday when Sally and Paul were out for dinner with Estelle and Percy got high at home, Nico came over to have sex. A usual friday for them. It seemed like a good time as any to ask. “The tattoos…”  
“What about them?”  
“What do they mean?”

Percy sat up to straddle Nico’s waist. He sat down on Nico’s thighs. Percy was naked with all the ink, the scars and piercings on his body bare for Nico to see. “These are some important monsters I’ve faced y’know. Medusa told me god wanted to use me. She would spare me because I looked like my dad. I cut her head off and sent it to Olympus. I wanted to prove myself, have dad notice me and see I wasn’t a puppet. He sent it back later and mom used the head to petrify Smelly Gabe. We were free of the jerk.” Nico lifted his hand to graze the face inked on Percy’s ribs, on his right side. A snake curling towards the pierced nipple. Percy never really talked about his first step-father, from what Nico knew the man was just awful, true scum of earth.

Nico slid his head lower to the axe holding Minotaur with funnily enough Fruit of the Loom underwear. It still looked muscled, covered in fur and gruesome, about to swing his axe and chop someone’s head off. “Minotaur was sent by Hades to capture my mom, as a bargain for the helm of darkness that I didn’t even know was stolen.” Nico felt bad. He knew his father was… not the easiest person to deal with. He felt guilty even though this was before he had met Percy or even knew he was a demigod. “I took my first quest not to help my dad or find the stolen lightning or anything like that. I did it to save my mom.” It was admirable how much the green eyed boy loved and cared for his mother. “He was back for the battle in Manhattan. He had the axe with all these camp necklaces around it…” Nico saw some small details on the axe that must’ve been the necklaces. Nico himself had beads since Battle of the Labyrinth, he chose to keep them in a pocket instead of wearing them. The detail on the tattoo would fade, just like the demigods they represented but Percy would remember the Minotaur and would remember those it killed, all those that were lost to monsters like Minotaur.

Under the Minotaur, on Percy’s hip was a monster that Nico was rather familiar with. A Fury diving in to rip its target to shreds. “I know you have some… history with Alecto.” Percy giggled lazily, still under the influence. “Worst maths teacher ever. She hated me. All those detentions… She was the first monster I faced.” She was the one who started it all for Percy, like Dr. Thorn for Nico. Funny that they were both pretending to be horrible teachers.

On the side of Percy’s thigh, the last monster tattoo was one Nico had never seen for himself in person. It was one of the more infamous monsters though, one he recognized it from his Mythomagic cards as well, a chimera. The snake tail wrapped around to the back of the older boy’s thigh and reached up towards his ass while the lion head roared and spit fire to his thigh. Nico squeezed Percy’s thigh. “On the quest to find the lightning we met Echidna and her chimera on the Gateway Arch. I was alone up there and poisoned. Echidna said I was faithless. I didn’t believe in my dad. She was right, my dad had never given me a reason to believe in him until then. When I jumped from the Arch I prayed to him and he saved me. My powers, that came from him kept me alive and healed me. He event sent a nymph to help me… I know gods aren’t the best but they aren’t faithless and neither am I. At least, I know my dad cares about me and he shows it as much as a god can show it.” Poseidon's blatant favouritism and tendency to bend the rules for Percy's sake was as clear as day. 

Percy smiled at Nico. “Satisfied now? You’re not gonna be jealous of someone I fucked with like two times when I’m dating you now and not him?” Nico stuck out his tongue. “I’m not jealous.”  
“Then why do you always come over when Chris does to molest me in front of him. Not that I mind but it does give the impression of you being jealous. For no reason I might add.”  
“I am not jealous.” Percy rolled his eyes. They both knew Nico was just being stubborn. He would never admit to his feelings or accept something like jealousy. Nico huffed in return and pushed Percy down on his back and got on top of him, reversing their positions. “There’s still one more.” He gently ran his fingers over the tribal wave tattoo low on Percy's navel. With the placement so low, the curves coming from the hipbones in symmetry and dipping down towards the older boy’s penis, the tattoo was very erotic. “This one’s older. Before Hera captured you?”  
“Yes.” Percy’s voice was a whisper.

Nico got off Percy. This tattoo was different from the rest. It wasn’t a monster that Percy had defeated, certainly not a physical obstacle he overcame. It was something deeper. A symbol like the others but not a monster that Percy could beat. “When I was younger and my mom was married to Gabe… He used to hit her and I realized it too late. I thought I was taking the hit, by letting him touch me. I wasn’t saving anyone, I was only giving myself up and he took what he wanted from both of us. I did nothing. When I got to camp there was Luke. He was so different at the beginning and I knew why Annabeth loved him. I was twelve but I knew what he wanted and I let him take it. I let him have me.” Percy took a deep breath. “Virginity is a joke if you were raped as a kid. It didn’t matter but Luke was nice at the beginning. He seemed to care and it felt different from Gabe, it felt good even. And my first crush became the host for Kronos but kept touching me and taking me until the very end. After Gabe and after how Luke turned out, after he became Kronos I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t accept being gay and desiring man. It only led to pain and suffering. I was scared to be raped.” Percy laid a hand on the tattoo. “Dating Annabeth seemed like an easy way out but I am gay and she is a girl. So I got this tattoo on an impulse. It is sexy you know, kinda slutty with the place and all. And with how I was before you… I acted like a huge slut. Everybody thinks so.”

Nico could see how broken his boyfriend was. The wars and the monsters were just the tip of the iceberg compared to issues that ran deeper and came from Percy's past. He knew at camp and even in Percy’s school a lot of guys thought he was easy. Percy had convinced himself to believe their awful thought about him, about his own worth. “You’re not though. You never wanted Gabe or Luke.”  
“I wanted Luke.”  
“Not as your rapist.” Percy had tears in his eyes. “No. But I let him and I let everyone else.”  
“It’s not your fault. And so what if you slept with a few people. A lot of guys do it.” Nico hugged his shaking boyfriend. “That’s not what people think. Everybody thinks I’m a slut. I fucked so many guys after this tattoo.”

Nico kissed his kelp brained boyfriend. A gentle press of lips to stop Percy from biting them. “But now you’re with me. And you chose to be _only_ with me. I don’t care about others and what they say. I don’t think you’re a slut or anything. I love you as you are with all the things you did and all the things that happened.” He laid a hand on top of Percy’s above the tattoo. Percy gave a lopsided smile before snuggling to Nico. “I love you too. Thank you. For believing in me so much. For accepting me.”  
“Always.” They kept cuddling until Nico broke the silent comfort. “Do the piercings have a meaning too?” Percy just laughed. His cheeks were damp with drying tears, his face flushed and his eyes were even more bloodshot than before. “No. They were either cool and sexy and I got them mostly on an impulse. You know I do things without planning or anything. Besides the nipple ones are sensitive as hell and the tongue one is very useful and fun.”  
“Yeah. They are great.”

**Author's Note:**

> To see the first fanfic get quite a bit of hits and even some kudos over 1 day made me super motivated. I was planning on waiting a bit to write some more since I am supposed to work on other stuff but what the hell. I decided to be less of a useless and lifeless weeb/gamer and decided to be a useless and lifeless fanboy for PJO instead. I am already suffering from my noodle addiction right now. When writing I wasn't sure where to lead this with the last tattoo and things took a more dark and twisted turn (hence series' name) but I decided to keep that. Again no beta reading, I shall die like a true man (big pp energy!!) I might make mistakes with grammar, spelling and all (I am trying to get used to my new UK keyboard layout but It's weird as hell for me ;-;) All constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> 3.37, I shall yeet myself to be now. Creative juice needs sleep to replenish and get me to post fast. I had enough anime music to keep me going for typing this but I am dead.
> 
> Update 07/10/2020 - Doing some more touch ups before moving on with the series. It's going slow but I am really busy and this whole pandemic and my continuous academic screw ups really derailed my schedule.


End file.
